musicfandomcom-20200222-history
West One Music Group
West One Music Group is a global music agency that delivers music to clients worldwide. Founded in Soho, London in 2003 the group consists of eight independent labels including West One Music, The Scoring House, Fired Earth Music, Electronic Dance Series, Noise Refinery. Recording live music in locations around the world, such as Abbey Road Studios, Facebook|website=Facebook.com|accessdate=2016-04-08}} West One Music Group focus on creating quality music, written and produced for use in media. With offices and in-house recording facilities in London, Munich, Paris, Hong-Kong and Bangkok, the company expanded in January 2016 into the United States, opening offices in both Los Angeles and New York, delivering music directly to US clients for the first time. The latest label, launched in January 2016, was Somos, which aims to bring Latin American music to the world. West One Music Group is deeply engrained in the history of the British music scene and boast connections through it's co-founder, Richard Harvey, with Hans Zimmer, John Williams, The Who and many other legendary musicians. West One Music West One Music is the signature label within West One Music Group and releases music across a wide range of genres. West One Music has seen its music placed in programmes aired on Sky Living, Showtime, ABC. The West One Music label also releases 'Artist Focus' albums that are intended to deliver more commercial music for media use. Previous albums have featured artists such as George Timothy, London rock band Gem & The Deadheads Nerdy Frames|website=Nerdyframes.org|accessdate=2016-04-08}} and an upcoming album from LA-based singer-songwriter Kid Moxie. Amber Carrington of The Voice USA featured on a 2014 album released on West One Music, Country Pop. The Scoring House The Scoring House is a label designed to deliver music perfectly composed and produced for corporate films and documentaries. Fired Earth Music Fired Earth Music is an LA-based label that focusses on delivering high-impact music for blockbuster trailers and TV promos. Most recently, ABC promoted Grey's Anatomy using 'Shattered' a track from the album Unbreakable. Facebook|website=Facebook.com|accessdate=2016-04-08}} Recently, BAFTA award winning film Ex Machina was promoted using Siren of the Damned and Submerged from the album SoundDesign Vol.2. 'Infinite, Immortal' was used by British dance troupe UDI for their performances on Britain's Got Talent. Electronic Dance Series Electronic Dance Series keeps its finger on the pulse of the current dance scene worldwide. Noise Refinery Noise Refinery launched in 2014 and was brought to life under the creative direction of LA-based composers Robert Anthony Navarro andTakeshi Furukawa. Primarily positioned towards advertising, the label covers many genres, including pop, electronica, indie rock and orchestral trailer music. Somos Somos is the newest addition to West One Music Group's collection of independent labels and was created in partnership with Colombian-born producer Felipe Arevalo. The music released on the Somos label was recorded in and around Latin America as well as being composed and produced entirely by Latin American musicians. The first release on the label, Os Jogos, was created with the Rio 2016 Olympic Games in mind and was created in partnerships with Brazilian producers Comando S. The resulting album was described as "inspirational, vibrant and emotive Brazilian music for sports, action and leisure." by Brazil Music Exchange. Brazil Music Echange|last=Design|first=Flex Comunicação e|website=bma.org.br|accessdate=2016-04-08}} References Category:English record labels